


An Affair // Hendall

by Little_Dove



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kendall Jenner - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Lover - Freeform, Marriage, Mistress, Murder, Violence, affair, hendall, husband, kendall jenner - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dove/pseuds/Little_Dove
Summary: You see, Kendall was married. Not to Harry, but to another man named Dylan. Harry knew she had plans to leave Dylan, that she never planned to have an affair in the first place, but sometimes things don't happen the way you plan.





	1. An Affair.

“Harry, come back to bed.” Kendall's voice echoed through his ears, ones that were tuned to listen throughout the house just in case. She pulled at his pants as he stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at her as his long hair cascaded in a mess around his head. She was petite and weak, but she could easily make him do anything she wanted. She was his weakness.

“I can't, you know I can't.” Harry responded softly, running his hand through his hair as he attempted to be strong towards her and insistent with his reply. However, she gave him those brutally sad eyes.

“Please, Harry. A few more minutes?” she pleaded, her words almost falling out in a whine. It wasn't a guilt-inducing whine, it was a true one. He knew that. He knew their time together was so bitter sweet, that he had to soak in his time he was able to touch her just so he could pretend she was in his arms when they both resided in their respective beds after nightfall.

“Ken...” Harry tried to resist, he really did. He knew things could end very badly if he stayed too long.

“Dylan isn't getting home for at least another hour. I know we need to be safe, but I really need you. It wasn't enough.” her voice was soft, yet it still cracked. She was staring up at him with depressed eyes, eyes that made his heart ache.

“A few more minutes.” Kendall released a relieved sigh, backing up and allowing him to crawl beside her. He could hardly get settled before she engulfed herself in his body to touch as much as his skin as she could and he didn't fail to do the same. Neither of them had bothered to fully dress themselves after the intimate affair that had occurred between them not ten minutes prior.

You see, Kendall was married. Not to Harry, but to another man named Dylan. Harry knew she had plans to leave Dylan, that she never planned to have an affair in the first place, but sometimes things don't happen the way you plan.

Dylan was a harsh man with little control over his emotions. Kendall met him when they were in high school and she was convinced they were soul mates. He felt the same, which led them to professing their love to each other at the altar soon after they graduated. However, as many relationships do, things changed after their marriage. Dylan became more distant, not wanting to give her much attention, and the attention he did give her, wasn't very nice. He wasn't abuse at the beginning, no, just mean. So it wasn't much of a shock that when Kendall met Harry at work, she found herself drawn to him.

This was different than most affairs, and different from your typical affair. Neither of them intended to pursue each other, but they were very naturally comfortable with each other and quickly became inseparably close. The mere idea of there being something better than the relationship she was in made her want to divorce Dylan as soon as she could. And, before Harry and Kendall even began their romance, Kendall tried to leave Dylan She tried.

It happened simply enough. He got home one day to see her packing her things in their bedroom. She explained she wasn't happy and she knew she could be happier. She wasn't leaving him for someone else, but she had met someone who had opened her eyes to how things could and should be between two people who are supposed to love each other. She wasn't facing him when she said these things, she was slightly afraid to, for good reason, and, when she finally turned to face him, she began face to face with the barrel of a gun. Dylan was a fan of guns and while that had always made her uneasy, she had never feared anything so much in her life than when she saw that gun pointed at her head. She would never forget the psychotic look in his eyes as he did it either.

Kendall had instantly started crying, begging him to just stop it. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't right. Dylan didn't lower the gun until he explained just how things were going to go. She wasn't going anywhere, she was staying at home and in their happy marriage. She would quit her job and stay at home, but, if she was lucky, he would allow her to go to the store. He would take her phone and he would take her keys. Kendall reluctantly agreed to his demands, deciding being stuck with him for the time being was better than being dead.

Two days later, when she found herself alone since he had gone off to work, she grabbed their house phone that was hardly ever in use anymore and dialled Harry's number, a sequence she had memorized as if it were her own. She couldn't hold back her tears when she heard his deep voice on the other line, saying 'Hello'. Harry knew it was here the moment he heard her sobbing, and he tried to console her over the phone and got her to explain the situation. She did. Harry wanted to call the police when he heard, but she told him it wouldn't end well. She didn't have sufficient evidence to have them hold him and she would be dead in 24 hours. Harry found himself allowing it to happen, regardless of his hatred toward the situation.

Over the next month, Kendall had memorized Dylan's schedule to perfection. She knew when he left in the morning, what time he got home, on which days he stayed later or came home earlier, where he hid the key to their bedroom that he would occasionally lock her in on the days he felt more insecure than the others, and what key noises he would make whenever he did arrive home. Just in case. During this month is when Harry and Kendall's relationship progressed from an infatuated friendship into something deeper. Even though they couldn't see each other, their phone conversations were enough to make it clear to the both of them that it was something so much more than it had been.

That's when the affair began.

Harry came over the day Kendall was sure she could sneak him inside. They had planned it for over a week and she was so positive they wouldn't get caught. And, if they did, well, they'd probably be dead. But she was too excited to see him to think about that.

When he arrived, she had leapt into his arms and held him for what seemed like hours and, yet, when they pulled away, it still didn't seem long enough. She longed for him in a way she would never be able to understand. It was a yearning she had never felt before and would never be able to feel again. Only with him.

On Wednesday evenings, Dylan went to the gym and didn't arrive home until half past eleven. Those nights had become her favourites because she could lie in bed, pretending he was beside her as they spoke endlessly on the phone. It began with sweet nothings that turned into verbal love letters, him admitting the week before that he had had a dream about kissing her and he was beginning to long to do it in person. She had breathlessly promised to make his dream a reality if it was the last thing she would do. So, on this first day they got to spend with one another, she found herself in a position where their over-the-phone letters had become face to face. It was like nothing had changed due to them being in person, if anything, it had become even more intimate.

So intimate, she allowed him to re-enact his dream and kiss her. This first day, all they did was share chaste kisses in between cuddles and long talks about what they wanted to do with their lives. Even what Kendall planned to do to get out of her current situation, which was somehow find a place where Dylan couldn't find her and then escape to there and hide until she felt safe.

Nonetheless, Harry came over to see her as often as possible and, within the last two months, they had spent hours on hours together, in her marital be with her lover that she cared for more than her mentally ill husband. Their relationship had escalated and while their sexual rendezvouses were usually on Wednesday, when they had more time to bask in each other, that didn't stop them from talking about life as they both hoped their love wasn't just a dream and would one day be able to begun something more.

“I love you.” Kendall whispered to Harry, her fingertips tracing up and down his side as her eyes stayed closed and let herself feel safe in his embrace.

“I love you too, so much.” he cooed to her, kissing her head as he pulled her closer. Harry physically hurt when they said these words. As much as he wanted to ask how far away she was from getting away, he knew he shouldn't. Last time he had asked, she broke down in tears due to her really not having anywhere to go. He knew where her parents lived, he knew where all of her friends lived, and she didn't have a job to afford buying a place of her own. And whenever Harry offered to help, she always would go on about how much she didn't want to rely on him in case something went south and she was stuck. He understood. She didn't want to be in this situation again. However, he didn't either and the only reason he was, was because he was sick in love with her, so much that it hurt.

Harry didn't know what happened, but, when he opened his eyes next, it was dark outside and he heard a heavy door slam and Dylan's gruff voice announcing his arrival. His eyes shot open wide and he quickly shook Kendall's shoulders.

“Baby, Kenny, get up. Get up.” he whispered, seeing her eyes flutter open. She looked confused, but when she heard Dylan asking what she wanted for dinner, she understood.

In seconds, Harry was dressed and Kendall had put on a robe. He climbed out of the window, leaving her with a gentle kiss and a sweet 'I love you' before he pressed himself on the outside of the house. Just in time, too, because Dylan opened the door shortly after.

“How was your day?”

“Fine.” Harry's lips tightened, hearing his love's depressed tone as she spoke to her husband. He was painfully aware of the relationship she had with her husband which is why he was so willing to disperse inappropriate touches on her in the first place. Every time he saw a bruise on her or felt how tense she was when he arrived, all he wanted to do was give her some type of positive affection. He wanted to be some type of get away for her until she can actually get away. And, even then, he wanted to be there for her.

Harry stayed still as he listened to husband and wife talk about their day. Dylan spoke endlessly, being harsh if Kendall didn't react the way he wanted, and she kept her comments short as usually. It was something Dylan had gotten used to. But when Harry gazed across to the house beside his mistress', he saw that old woman looking at him with such sadness in her eyes.

During the first month of their relationship, that woman had caught them. Harry remembered it vividly, he had walked out after having locked Kendall in that room alone like a damn animal because he couldn't have any sign he was there and, almost as soon as he walked out, that woman was there with a container of pastries. And, when she saw Harry leaving while buttoning his shirt, she went off. She told him that he should be ashamed of himself, that she was in a harsh marriage and Harry would only make it worse and possibly get that poor, sweet girl killed. Harry, dying to tell someone about his love since he couldn't tell anyone else, spilled paragraphs on the actual situation and what had gone on and what he was doing, how he was trying to help her and give her some type of attention that made her feel loved. The woman had relaxed a bit, but she still had her concerns. Deep concerns. But she was still the only one that knew of their situation and she was always willing to help, not wanting to stand by while something bad happened.

And help she did.

Harry watched as the woman pointed downwards, mouthing 'you're tall enough, hold onto the ledge and drop'. He nodded, taking a deep breath and a cautious step to turn around. His hands gripped the edge that he was standing on him and he let himself drop. He dangled for a moment before letting himself fall to the ground that was honestly not that far away. Nonetheless, he let himself relax and begin to head towards the neighbour's house where his car was.

Back in the bedroom, Kendall had to watch as this man she had once loved, but had grown to despise, fell onto the bed where Harry had just been not too long before. It made her long for her lover just a bit more than she usually did, and hate her husband more as well.

“Come lay with me, baby.” he asked of her, patting the bed. Kendall breathed deeply, hesitantly taking cautious steps towards him. And his expression turned dark. “I said, come lay down.” his tone was sharp, it sent chills down her spine and she quickly acted.

As she laid against his chest, she had to struggle to keep herself together. She felt so much anger towards him, she just wanted to hurt him and flee. She wanted to be free and able to make her own choices in life. He wouldn't allow that. He would never allow that.

“Whose sock is that?” Kendall heard Dylan's voice ask. Her mouth went dry as she tried to act natural when looking over at what he was looking at. Harry's amusingly coloured sock laid on the floor, clearly something he dropped when he was on his way out. And it was no longer amusing. “Your feet aren't that big.” Dylan stood up, going to grab the sock.

“It's mine. I noticed it was too big after I put it on, I'm sorry I left it on the ground. I got it last time we visited your mother and she got me socks, remember? Yes, they were too big. I'm sorry, I should've picked it up.” Kendall began to ramble, trying to explain away her infidelity But it wasn't her fault it had come to this, she was sure of it. There were a lot of things in life she was guilty of, but falling in love with a good man wasn't one of them. It wouldn't have happened if Dylan had just let her go when she wanted to go.

“It's worn, Kendall.” he spat, looking at her with disgust. Fear overcame her thin body, scrambling off the bed and towards the opposite side of the room to put more space between them. “You've disobeyed me. Who's been in my house, Kendall? And why the fuck is their sock on my floor, on my side of the bed? Care to explain?”

“Dylan, I swear. I-I swear that-”

“You cheating bitch.” he spat. Kendall felt her throat close up and she wondered if she jumped out the window, if Harry would be able to catch her and sweep her away from the agony she was about to take.

“I didn't cheat. I promise, please calm down. Please, please. You're scaring me.” she pleaded, whimpering and hoping her blatant pathetic reaction would earn some sympathy from her crazy husband. She looked at him as he neared her, his finger pointing at her like a scolding mother. His round face was tight and his dark eyes were fiery, full of hatred for her. She felt it so much and she would never understand why, if he hated her so much, he refused to let her leave.

“You know what I don't understand, Kendall? Why I keep having to teach you lessons. I feel like you never learn. You keep doing the opposite of what is expected of you as a wife. You tried to leave me, you won't cook dinner on time, you never want sex, and, yet, now, you're getting sex from someone else. Someone who is stupid enough to leave his sock. Why do you want a stupid man when you have me? Aren't I enough for you?” he demanded to know. Kendall was crying by now, her fear overwhelming her. Especially when he started taking off his belt.

“You are enough, I'm sorry.” she lied. Part of her wanted to stand up and tell him to his face that he was idiotic and that he would never be someone she loved ever again. She wanted to tell him she was leaving and he'd have to kill her to stop her. She was tired of being submissive, she was tired of not being able to live. She was tired of everything and she wanted to be free.

“Then take your punishment and we'll be okay.” Dylan decided, slapping his belt over his palm. She gulped, nodding her head as she stood up slowly and allowed him to bend her over his knee.

Kendall's eyes fell closed as she felt herself being exposed because Dylan always said it made more of an impact to her if there was no fabric between her and the leather strap in his callused hands. Crack. Her lower back stung and she folded in her lips to hold back a scream, a second influx of tears provoking her eyelids. Not only was it painful, but it was incredibly demeaning. She knew, for future reference, not to ever allow a man to treat her this way again. Crack. This time, she let out a short, desperate cry. The belt had hit her spine this time and it was quite impossible to keep quiet. However, Dylan didn't think it was that hard.

“Stop that. Jesus, that's literally the least attractive thing you could've done.” he sighed. She could feel him rolling her eyes, thinking she was so massively ridiculous for feeling pain. But he kept on.

Crack!

This one hurt the most by far. She was convinced she had never felt pain like this before. Somehow, he had gone from giving her the equivalent to parental spankings to actually whipping her as if she was a slave that had done wrong. The belt had lashed across her mid-back and wrapped around to slap the side (and almost majority) of her right breast. This time, she couldn't help but let out a painful scream of agony.

Outside, as Harry was walking towards his car, he heard this piercing scream that had emitted from his lover's lungs. In fact, he was sure that everyone on the block heard it. So, without second thought, he raced towards the house and towards her bedroom. He didn't care what happened, he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

When Harry stepped into the room, he was disgusted. Kendall's back was bleeding, her once flawless skin ripped up and her husband, a man who is supposed to love her, was the one who had done it to her. As soon as Dylan spotted Harry, he dropped Kendall onto the floor and stood up.

“You're him. Aren't you?” Dylan asked, staring at Harry in a manner that was clear to anyone that he was comparing himself to his wife's lover. And, honestly, he couldn't see the appeal.

“What have you done to her?” Harry spat, shaking his head at the monster he was properly meeting for the first time. Dylan watched with wide eyes as Harry neared Kendall

“Touch my wife and I will fucking kill you.” Dylan threatened. Harry scoffed, looking at Dylan with an almost amused expression.

“No, I don't think you understand the situation. I should be beating you to a pulp right now. But I'm being nice. So what's going to happen, is you're going to fuck off and I'm going to go take care of a woman who is far too good for you.” Kendall took a shaky breath of horror as she listened to Harry's threatening words. As much as she liked that he was taking a stand for her, she didn't want to see Harry get killed. She didn't want to lose him.

“Me? You think I'm the one in the wrong? Says a fucking homewrecker!” Before Kendall could react, Dylan launched himself at Harry. The two men began rolling around, throwing punches, and truly just taking out all the anger they held on each other.

And it was Kendall's fault.

“Stop. Stop. Stop!” she tried, staring in horror as she slowly brought herself to her feet. They were literally ruining everything in the room, throwing each other against the walls and into the night stand and the lamp and the dresser. And, for a moment, Harry was loosing. “Dylan, stop! Please, please just stop! Please! I'll do whatever you want, just stop!” she grabbed his shirt, pulling him roughly away regardless of how much pain she was in on her own.

But there was a look in Harry's eyes. It was a look she was incredibly unfamiliar with, he was just full of anger and his eyes were still locked on Dylan.

In a swift moment, Kendall was knocked to the floor by Dylan's elbow as Harry's bloody hands grabbed her husband and threw him violently on the floor. There were endless grunts as Harry's fist repetitively rammed into Dylan's face. Over and over and over...

“Harry... Harry, stop! Stop, you're going too far! Harry!” Kendall began to scream. All she could do was watch as the man she loved slowly, but surely, killed another person with his bare hands. “Harry!”

Everything seemed in slow motion as Kendall caught Harry's arm in his swing back. He had started to fight her off, but, once he felt her cold tears on his skin, he quickly flooded back into reality.

“Harry, what have you done?” Kendall was sobbing, but, soon, all he could hear was his heartbeat in his own ears because all he could see was a lifeless man. One who was no longer breathing, one who was unrecognisable, and one who lost his life at the hands of someone who had said many time how good of a person he was.

He looked back at Kendall and the air was knocked out of his chest once more, seeing the frightened look in her eyes as she backed away from him. Harry stumbled to climb off of what was Dylan, hoping to console Kendall and say he just lost control and he was so angry and didn't like that someone could hurt her like that. But all she did was shake her head.

Then he realized that, to her, he was no longer her white night. No, he was no better than the man on the floor. He was aggressive and cruel and didn't have a sense of when to stop. The three crucial ingredients that made up Dylan

And, in seconds, Harry not only lost the woman he loved, but his freedom as well. For the rest of his life, he would never be able to say which was worse.


	2. Alternate Ending (A Happy Ending)

“Harry, come back to bed.” Kendall's voice echoed through his ears, ones that were tuned to listen throughout the house just in case. She pulled at his pants as he stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at her as his long hair cascaded in a mess around his head. She was petite and weak, but she could easily make him do anything she wanted. She was his weakness.

“I can't, you know I can't.” Harry responded softly, running his hand through his hair as he attempted to be strong towards her and insistent with his reply. However, she gave him those brutally sad eyes.

“Please, Harry. A few more minutes?” she pleaded, her words almost falling out in a whine. It wasn't a guilt-inducing whine, it was a true one. He knew that. He knew their time together was so bitter sweet, that he had to soak in his time he was able to touch her just so he could pretend she was in his arms when they both resided in their respective beds after nightfall.

“Ken...” Harry tried to resist, he really did. He knew things could end very badly if he stayed too long.

“Dylan isn't getting home for at least another hour. I know we need to be safe, but I really need you. It wasn't enough.” her voice was soft, yet it still cracked. She was staring up at him with depressed eyes, eyes that made his heart ache.

“A few more minutes.” Kendall released a relieved sigh, backing up and allowing him to crawl beside her. He could hardly get settled before she engulfed herself in his body to touch as much as his skin as she could and he didn't fail to do the same. Neither of them had bothered to fully dress themselves after the intimate affair that had occurred between them not ten minutes prior.

You see, Kendall was married. Not to Harry, but to another man named Dylan. Harry knew she had plans to leave Dylan, that she never planned to have an affair in the first place, but sometimes things don't happen the way you plan.

Dylan was a harsh man with little control over his emotions. Kendall met him when they were in high school and she was convinced they were soul mates. He felt the same, which led them to professing their love to each other at the altar soon after they graduated. However, as many relationships do, things changed after their marriage. Dylan became more distant, not wanting to give her much attention, and the attention he did give her, wasn't very nice. He wasn't abuse at the beginning, no, just mean. So it wasn't much of a shock that when Kendall met Harry at work, she found herself drawn to him.

This was different than most affairs, and different from your typical affair. Neither of them intended to pursue each other, but they were very naturally comfortable with each other and quickly became inseparably close. The mere idea of there being something better than the relationship she was in made her want to divorce Dylan as soon as she could. And, before Harry and Kendall even began their romance, Kendall tried to leave Dylan She tried.

It happened simply enough. He got home one day to see her packing her things in their bedroom. She explained she wasn't happy and she knew she could be happier. She wasn't leaving him for someone else, but she had met someone who had opened her eyes to how things could and should be between two people who are supposed to love each other. She wasn't facing him when she said these things, she was slightly afraid to, for good reason, and, when she finally turned to face him, she began face to face with the barrel of a gun. Dylan was a fan of guns and while that had always made her uneasy, she had never feared anything so much in her life than when she saw that gun pointed at her head. She would never forget the psychotic look in his eyes as he did it either.

Kendall had instantly started crying, begging him to just stop it. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't right. Dylan didn't lower the gun until he explained just how things were going to go. She wasn't going anywhere, she was staying at home and in their happy marriage. She would quit her job and stay at home, but, if she was lucky, he would allow her to go to the store. He would take her phone and he would take her keys. Kendall reluctantly agreed to his demands, deciding being stuck with him for the time being was better than being dead.

Two days later, when she found herself alone since he had gone off to work, she grabbed their house phone that was hardly ever in use anymore and dialled Harry's number, a sequence she had memorized as if it were her own. She couldn't hold back her tears when she heard his deep voice on the other line, saying 'Hello'. Harry knew it was here the moment he heard her sobbing, and he tried to console her over the phone and got her to explain the situation. She did. Harry wanted to call the police when he heard, but she told him it wouldn't end well. She didn't have sufficient evidence to have them hold him and she would be dead in 24 hours. Harry found himself allowing it to happen, regardless of his hatred toward the situation.

Over the next month, Kendall had memorized Dylan's schedule to perfection. She knew when he left in the morning, what time he got home, on which days he stayed later or came home earlier, where he hid the key to their bedroom that he would occasionally lock her in on the days he felt more insecure than the others, and what key noises he would make whenever he did arrive home. Just in case. During this month is when Harry and Kendall's relationship progressed from an infatuated friendship into something deeper. Even though they couldn't see each other, their phone conversations were enough to make it clear to the both of them that it was something so much more than it had been.

That's when the affair began.

Harry came over the day Kendall was sure she could sneak him inside. They had planned it for over a week and she was so positive they wouldn't get caught. And, if they did, well, they'd probably be dead. But she was too excited to see him to think about that.

When he arrived, she had leapt into his arms and held him for what seemed like hours and, yet, when they pulled away, it still didn't seem long enough. She longed for him in a way she would never be able to understand. It was a yearning she had never felt before and would never be able to feel again. Only with him.

On Wednesday evenings, Dylan went to the gym and didn't arrive home until half past eleven. Those nights had become her favourites because she could lie in bed, pretending he was beside her as they spoke endlessly on the phone. It began with sweet nothings that turned into verbal love letters, him admitting the week before that he had had a dream about kissing her and he was beginning to long to do it in person. She had breathlessly promised to make his dream a reality if it was the last thing she would do. So, on this first day they got to spend with one another, she found herself in a position where their over-the-phone letters had become face to face. It was like nothing had changed due to them being in person, if anything, it had become even more intimate.

So intimate, she allowed him to re-enact his dream and kiss her. This first day, all they did was share chaste kisses in between cuddles and long talks about what they wanted to do with their lives. Even what Kendall planned to do to get out of her current situation, which was somehow find a place where Dylan couldn't find her and then escape to there and hide until she felt safe.

Nonetheless, Harry came over to see her as often as possible and, within the last two months, they had spent hours on hours together, in her marital be with her lover that she cared for more than her mentally ill husband. Their relationship had escalated and while their sexual rendezvouses were usually on Wednesday, when they had more time to bask in each other, that didn't stop them from talking about life as they both hoped their love wasn't just a dream and would one day be able to begun something more.

“I love you.” Kendall whispered to Harry, her fingertips tracing up and down his side as her eyes stayed closed and let herself feel safe in his embrace.

“I love you too, so much.” he cooed to her, kissing her head as he pulled her closer. Harry physically hurt when they said these words. As much as he wanted to ask how far away she was from getting away, he knew he shouldn't. Last time he had asked, she broke down in tears due to her really not having anywhere to go. He knew where her parents lived, he knew where all of her friends lived, and she didn't have a job to afford buying a place of her own. And whenever Harry offered to help, she always would go on about how much she didn't want to rely on him in case something went south and she was stuck. He understood. She didn't want to be in this situation again. However, he didn't either and the only reason he was, was because he was sick in love with her, so much that it hurt.

Harry didn't know what happened, but, when he opened his eyes next, it was dark outside and he heard a heavy door slam and Dylan's gruff voice announcing his arrival. His eyes shot open wide and he quickly shook Kendall's shoulders.

“Baby, Kenny, get up. Get up.” he whispered, seeing her eyes flutter open. She looked confused, but when she heard Dylan asking what she wanted for dinner, she understood.

In seconds, Harry was dressed and Kendall had put on a robe. He climbed out of the window, leaving her with a gentle kiss and a sweet 'I love you' before he pressed himself on the outside of the house. Just in time, too, because Dylan opened the door shortly after.

“How was your day?”

“Fine.” Harry's lips tightened, hearing his love's depressed tone as she spoke to her husband. He was painfully aware of the relationship she had with her husband which is why he was so willing to disperse inappropriate touches on her in the first place. Every time he saw a bruise on her or felt how tense she was when he arrived, all he wanted to do was give her some type of positive affection. He wanted to be some type of get away for her until she can actually get away. And, even then, he wanted to be there for her.

Harry stayed still as he listened to husband and wife talk about their day. Dylan spoke endlessly, being harsh if Kendall didn't react the way he wanted, and she kept her comments short as usually. It was something Dylan had gotten used to. But when Harry gazed across to the house beside his mistress', he saw that old woman looking at him with such sadness in her eyes.

During the first month of their relationship, that woman had caught them. Harry remembered it vividly, he had walked out after having locked Kendall in that room alone like a damn animal because he couldn't have any sign he was there and, almost as soon as he walked out, that woman was there with a container of pastries. And, when she saw Harry leaving while buttoning his shirt, she went off. She told him that he should be ashamed of himself, that she was in a harsh marriage and Harry would only make it worse and possibly get that poor, sweet girl killed. Harry, dying to tell someone about his love since he couldn't tell anyone else, spilled paragraphs on the actual situation and what had gone on and what he was doing, how he was trying to help her and give her some type of attention that made her feel loved. The woman had relaxed a bit, but she still had her concerns. Deep concerns. But she was still the only one that knew of their situation and she was always willing to help, not wanting to stand by while something bad happened.

And help she did.

Harry watched as the woman pointed downwards, mouthing 'you're tall enough, hold onto the ledge and drop'. He nodded, taking a deep breath and a cautious step to turn around. His hands gripped the edge that he was standing on him and he let himself drop. He dangled for a moment before letting himself fall to the ground that was honestly not that far away. Nonetheless, he let himself relax and begin to head towards the neighbour's house where his car was.

Back in the bedroom, Kendall had to watch as this man she had once loved, but had grown to despise, fell onto the bed where Harry had just been not too long before. It made her long for her lover just a bit more than she usually did, and hate her husband more as well.

“Come lay with me, baby.” he asked of her, patting the bed. Kendall breathed deeply, hesitantly taking cautious steps towards him. And his expression turned dark. “I said, come lay down.” his tone was sharp, it sent chills down her spine and she quickly acted.

As she laid against his chest, she had to struggle to keep herself together. She felt so much anger towards him, she just wanted to hurt him and flee. She wanted to be free and able to make her own choices in life. He wouldn't allow that. He would never allow that.

“Whose sock is that?” Kendall heard Dylan's voice ask. Her mouth went dry as she tried to act natural when looking over at what he was looking at. Harry's amusingly coloured sock laid on the floor, clearly something he dropped when he was on his way out. And it was no longer amusing. “Your feet aren't that big.” Dylan stood up, going to grab the sock.

“It's mine. I noticed it was too big after I put it on, I'm sorry I left it on the ground. I got it last time we visited your mother and she got me socks, remember? Yes, they were too big. I'm sorry, I should've picked it up.” Kendall began to ramble, trying to explain away her infidelity But it wasn't her fault it had come to this, she was sure of it. There were a lot of things in life she was guilty of, but falling in love with a good man wasn't one of them. It wouldn't have happened if Dylan had just let her go when she wanted to go.

“It's worn, Kendall.” he spat, looking at her with disgust. Fear overcame her thin body, scrambling off the bed and towards the opposite side of the room to put more space between them. “You've disobeyed me. Who's been in my house, Kendall? And why the fuck is their sock on my floor, on my side of the bed? Care to explain?”

“Dylan, I swear. I-I swear that-”

“You cheating bitch.” he spat. Kendall felt her throat close up and she wondered if she jumped out the window, if Harry would be able to catch her and sweep her away from the agony she was about to take.

“I didn't cheat. I promise, please calm down. Please, please. You're scaring me.” she pleaded, whimpering and hoping her blatant pathetic reaction would earn some sympathy from her crazy husband. She looked at him as he neared her, his finger pointing at her like a scolding mother. His round face was tight and his dark eyes were fiery, full of hatred for her. She felt it so much and she would never understand why, if he hated her so much, he refused to let her leave.

“You know what I don't understand, Kendall? Why I keep having to teach you lessons. I feel like you never learn. You keep doing the opposite of what is expected of you as a wife. You tried to leave me, you won't cook dinner on time, you never want sex, and, yet, now, you're getting sex from someone else. Someone who is stupid enough to leave his sock. Why do you want a stupid man when you have me? Aren't I enough for you?” he demanded to know. Kendall was crying by now, her fear overwhelming her. Especially when he started taking off his belt.

“You are enough, I'm sorry.” she lied. Part of her wanted to stand up and tell him to his face that he was idiotic and that he would never be someone she loved ever again. She wanted to tell him she was leaving and he'd have to kill her to stop her. She was tired of being submissive, she was tired of not being able to live. She was tired of everything and she wanted to be free.

“Then take your punishment and we'll be okay.” Dylan decided, slapping his belt over his palm. She gulped, nodding her head as she stood up slowly and allowed him to bend her over his knee.

Kendall's eyes fell closed as she felt herself being exposed because Dylan always said it made more of an impact to her if there was no fabric between her and the leather strap in his callused hands. Crack. Her lower back stung and she folded in her lips to hold back a scream, a second influx of tears provoking her eyelids. Not only was it painful, but it was incredibly demeaning. She knew, for future reference, not to ever allow a man to treat her this way again. Crack. This time, she let out a short, desperate cry. The belt had hit her spine this time and it was quite impossible to keep quiet. However, Dylan didn't think it was that hard.

“Stop that. Jesus, that's literally the least attractive thing you could've done.” he sighed. She could feel him rolling her eyes, thinking she was so massively ridiculous for feeling pain. But he kept on.

Crack!

This one hurt the most by far. She was convinced she had never felt pain like this before. Somehow, he had gone from giving her the equivalent to parental spankings to actually whipping her as if she was a slave that had done wrong. The belt had lashed across her mid-back and wrapped around to slap the side (and almost majority) of her right breast. It took all of her willpower not to scream and sob. Instead, she began to hyperventilate and gasp for air as she stayed in place against his knee. Her mind started racing, her whole body aching and stinging in ways she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. She was trying to think of something that could relieve her of this situation, something she could do quickly.

And that's when she noticed the closet door partially opened.

Harry was almost to his car when he heard a piercing scream from his beloved followed by a quick gunshot. It was so quick you could easily have imagined that it hadn't have happened. Nonetheless, Harry heard it and he didn't think twice before he started racing full speed back towards her house. He didn't care anymore if Dylan found out about him, he was seeing red and if that boy had hurt the woman he loved then he was prepared to murder.

When Harry busted into the bedroom, he was genuinely shocked by the scene. Kendall was violently shaking and crying as she held her thin robe to her chest and stood in a corner. The old, no-longer-loaded gun laid before her in all it's glory. And, at the foot of the bed, laid a coughing Dylan who was holding his side where he had just been shot. Harry didn't know what to do.

“You... you just wouldn't st-stop hurting me. Why wouldn't you stop?!” Kendall sobbed, not seeming to notice Harry was there. “I just wanted to leave!”

“Fuck. You.” Dylan spat, shaking his head. He weakly pulled out his phone with shaky hands and began to call the police. Harry didn't bother trying to stop him. In fact, he was slightly hoping he would live. If he did, they couldn't charge Kendall with murder.

“Baby...” Harry spoke softly, nearing Kendall Dylan was shouting nonsense, bitching about how he knew he was right and all this shit. Neither of them cared anymore. He was wounded, he couldn't do anything. “Kenny.” he murmured, letting her body fall against his as she sobbed into shoulder. Harry carefully placed his arms around her, staring with a sick feeling down her back. Her bum was bright red, right above that was pricking with blood, and her mid-back was literally torn up. It made him sick.

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.” she whimpered into him. Harry hushed her and sat her down on the bed, kissing her cheek before he did the right thing and made his way over to Dylan.

“I should fucking kill you. Get the fuck out of my house. This is your fault, you piece of shit.” he rambled through gritted teeth. His face was pale and the call to the police was still on. Harry wasn't about to make it worse by saying anything cruel. But, honestly, he thought he deserved it.

“You need to calm down. The more you allow yourself to get worked up, the more blood you'll lose.” Harry spoke softly, the man looking at him like he was crazy. “You don't want to die, do you? Listen, just take steady breaths, it'll help.”

“You've been fucking my wife, and now you're talking to me like we're friends? Fuck you.” Dylan spat, but Harry didn't move. There was nothing that could hurt him, and he didn't want to seem guilty for anything. Because he wasn't.

“I don't want Kendall getting charged for murder when it was self-defence. Even if it was bad, you weren't good to her. Not at all. It was a long time coming. Truthfully, I'm surprised you didn't see it yourself.” he spoke carefully. Dylan didn't respond.

After the police got there, they whisked both Dylan and Kendall off to the hospital since they were both hurt. That left Harry to do a lot of talking. And that's exactly what he did. He made it clear he wasn't absolutely 1000% on al the details of things because he wasn't in the relationship, but he was sure Kendall was being abused and she was being hidden from society. He admitted their affair, but also explained it only came about after Kendall was forbidden a divorce.

Harry was allowed to go see Kendall in the hospital, it only hurting him a little when he saw the police outside her door. He figured it wasn't that much different from when Dylan wouldn't let her leave her own bedroom. She was more sane when he met up with her and he got to hold her and whisper that it was almost over. Because it was.

And soon they would get to be together.


End file.
